


Hazbin Hotel OC Description: Zadkeil

by KQueen26



Series: KQueen's Hazbin OC Descriptions [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen26/pseuds/KQueen26
Series: KQueen's Hazbin OC Descriptions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155512





	Hazbin Hotel OC Description: Zadkeil

*Full Name: Zadkeil.

*Species: Angel.

*Gender: Male.

*Age: Ageless (appears 18).

*Sexuality: Demisexual.

*Personality: Compassionate, intelligent, kind-hearted, laid-back with a no-nonsense side, sympathetic, brave, loyal.

*Physical Description: Tall, slender-muscular male angel with tanned skin, white wings, and green eyes. Has shaggy dark blonde hair. His casual wear consists of a violet dress shirt with a lighter-colored jacket, plum-colored dress pants, and black shoes. As a Dominion, Zadkeil wears a white shirt under a brass breastplate, light gray pants, and brown boots with a brass bracelet on each arm. Disguised as a demon, Zadkeil has dark purple skin with black hair. His eyes have black sclera with purple irises.

*Relationships: Rochelle's bodyguard and love interest. Friend and ally of those at the Hazbin Hotel. Devoted follower of God.

*Powers & Abilities: As a Dominion, Zadkeil is a powerful angel and can harness angelic energies, including angel fire. He has his own unique abilities, such as telekinesis, telepathy, virtue inducement (which means he causes people to bring out the virtues), and purification. Being an angel, Zadkeil can summon his wings at will. Like all angels, he is a shapeshifter and has a demon disguise to blend in with Hell's residents.

*History: Zadkeil is a Dominion and the Archangel of Forgiveness and Benevolence, he is an angel of mercy and the patron angel of all those forgive. Recently, he has been assigned at Rochelle's bodyguard when she comes to Heaven and has been tasked to aid the Hazbin Hotel.

*Headcanon Voice: Jared Padalecki.

*Notes  
-Zadkeil is based on the archangel of the same name. The Archangel Zadkeil represents freedom and mercy, and is the patron angel of those who forgive others.

-His favorite color is violet, which is the color he is associated with.

-When disguised as a demon, Zadkeil goes by the name "Zack".


End file.
